Bechloe Apocalypse
by HailyBird
Summary: When the Bella's bus breaks down during their vacation, they discover the new epidemic out break that has been infecting people for the past couple of days, turning them into cannibalistic creatures. How will they survive? Who will survive? Where is Aubrey? What the hell is going on between Beca and Chloe? Why are things so complicated? Warning: Contains blood, guts, and gore.
1. Chapter 1 - What The Hell Is Happening?

**Give this a chance, maybe? Please be gentle with the reviews too :) Thanks. Love you awesome nerds.** **WARNING! If you feel uncomfortable with blood, guts, gore, and stuff like that, I advise you to turn away**

* * *

It happened all too fast. The thing came up behind Chloe, its arms wrapping around the redhead's shoulders. The thing's mouth was inches close to Chloe's neck. Luckily, Beca was a fast thinker.

"Chloe!" the brunette shrieked. Beca's fist met with the creature's cheek, making it squeal. It backed off of Chloe, its knees partially bent. The Bellas were screaming, Fat Amy saying something in Australian, Emily screaming incoherent things. Beca's main focus was on the creature, whose blood was pouring out of its face and body, its skin was rotted and ripped. Chloe screamed as Beca kicked the creature, making it fall back. With one last kick to the creature's head, it was out like a light bulb. Hopefully. The redhead stared at Beca in disbelief.

"What the hell is happening?" She murmured, her voice scared and frightened. Beca only shrugged.

"Get back in the bus with the rest of the Bellas," Beca demanded. Chloe nodded and did as told, while Beca stayed, her hands wrapping around her phone. Carefully, she dialled Jesse's number. What else could she do? It rang a few times before an automatic answering machine told Beca to leave a message after the beep.

"This call has been forwarded to an automatic voice mail message, please leave you message after the tone." The brunette swore under her breath, sighing in worry, wondering if her ex is okay. She ended the call, not wanting to leave a message. She looked around, wondering where the hell they were. All around her was forest and bushes, accept for the narrow road leading to who-knows-where. The brunette groaned in frustration.

This was suppose to be a Bellas vacation to celebrate their graduation. They decided to bring Emily along for the hell of it. Now, they were trying to survive. Beca slumped her shoulders, getting back in the bus. Each step felt like a weight dropping onto her back. Curious stares lingered on Beca, only adding more stress onto the brunette. Fat Amy was the first to speak up, breaking the tense silence.

"What the hell was that thing?!" The aussie shouted. Beca glared at Amy.

"Keep it down, you'll attract them," Beca said. Everyone stared at Beca in confusion.

"How do you know?" Chloe asked. Beca blinked, then shrugged.

"It seems kinda obvious, y'know? Like, when we were out there checking on the engine a few minutes ago, we got into a loud argument, then bam, one of those things are on you," the brunette answered. Chloe sighed, remembering their previous argument.

"Becs, I'm sorry-"

"You don't need to apologize. Now's not the time for that shit anyways."

It was silent for a moment, the Bellas not knowing what to say. Finally, Emily broke the silence with a couple of sobs. Amy frowned, making her way over to Emily, who was curled up in the back of the bus.

"Aw, Em, don't worry about this. It's all gonna be alright," Amy comforted. Emily sniffled, wiping her cheeks.

"Thanks Amy, but... how are we going to get out of this?" The other brunette asked. Beca ran a hand through her hair, finally coming up with something.

"I can go check on the engine, my dad taught me a little of this kind of stuff when I was younger," Beca said. Chloe was the first to respond.

"Its not safe, Becs, why don't we wait-"

"Waiting isn't an option! Chlo, that... that thing almost killed you! I- we can't let that happen to you, or anyone. The longer we wait, the more dangerous it'll be."

Chloe was taken aback, but the redhead had understand. Hesitantly, she nodded, placing a small peck on the brunette, which made Beca's cheeks a shade of red.

"You better stay safe!" Stacie called. Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm badass, I'd never stay safe," The brunette playfully said. That earned a couple of laughs from the group. After the laughter died down, Chloe gently touched Beca's shoulder, looking her down.

"But seriously, be careful, okay?" The redhead asked in a serious tone. Beca halfheartedly smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

It took a couple of tries at first, but with a couple of hits with a pipe and wrench, Beca finally - or so she thought - got the bus to work.

"Finally!" the brunette exclaimed. Beca gasped at how loud she was, putting the palm of her hand over her mouth. "Shit," she swore. It took a pterodactyl-like screech to realize she had been too loud, and it took three rotted faces running at her to realize that they need to get going. One had already reached the brunette, it's gross fingers on the collar of her shirt. The brunette let out a loud yelp, making the Bellas look out the window. Chloe gasped.

"Beca!"

The brunette heard Chloe's concerned yell. Beca was trying to push off the thing when she shouted back.

"Stay in the bus!"

Beca took her pipe, using the back of it to hit the creature. The thing backed away, hissing. Beca used the front of the pipe to hit the rotted creature several times in the head. It went down immediately, it's now open head spewing black and green, with a little red mixed in it, goo. Beca scrunched up her nose, looking down to see if she had any on her shirt. Thankfully, there was none. She looked back up, seeing two more things sprinting at her. The brunette jumped a little, then made her way towards the entrance of the bus, which of course, was fucking closed. Beca grunted in annoyance.

"Open!" Beca yelled, banging on the bus door.

"How do we know you're not one of those undead creatures?" Amy asked, her accent thick. Chloe grabbed the Aussie's shoulders, shaking her a bit.

"Open the goddamn door, Amy!" Chloe screeched.

"Alright! Alright! But if Beca decideds to eat us, it's your fault."

Beca looked behind her, seeing that the undead things were close. Amy opened the bus door, and Beca fell in. Quickly, she crawled into the bus just in time. The Aussie closed the door, the creatures banging on the bus. Chloe got down on both of her knees, helping her friend up.

"Becs! You alright?!" Chloe asked. Beca shook her head, then looked at Amy.

"Step on it!"

Amy threw the keys in the ignition, turning it.

"Beca, it's not starting!"

The brunette looked around, seeing that more creatures decided to show up.

"Try again!" Beca barked. This time, the bus started, and Amy stepped on the gas pedal, running over several creatures. The Bellas all sighed in relief.

"That shit was crazy," Cynthia Rose breathed. Stacie laughed.

"No shit," Stacie agreed.

"I wonder how Aubrey's handling it," Ashley wondered out loud. Chloe's eyebrows raised.

"Holy shit. Aubrey."

"Chloe, calm down," Beca soothed.

"Aubrey! We have to get her!" Chloe demanded. Beca shook her head.

"She could be dead," Beca argued. Chloe gasped.

"Don't say that! Aubrey can't- she couldn't be dead!" Chloe pouted, crossing her arms, giving her signature puppy dog face. Beca rolled her eyes, seating herself. The brunette could never resist the puppy dog face.

"Fine."

Chloe's eyes lit up as she smiled, rather brightly, the sides of her eyes crinkled in the cutest way. The brunette looked to Amy, who took no part of their conversation.

"Amy, we're going to the retreat," Beca informed. Amy hummed in approval. Chloe sat herself down next to Beca.

"Guys?" Beca said. The Bellas looked up, turning their attention to Beca. "If we don't make it out alive, I just want to say, I love you awesome nerds."

* * *

 **This is short. I know. I actually really would like to continue this, I don't know. It depends on the reviews. Speaking of reviews! This is my first Bechloe fic! Please be very gentle with me. Like, _very_ gentle, thanks. I hope you all have an awesome day, and I am very sorry for the mistakes. Love you awesome nerds! :) **


	2. Chapter 2 - Pit Stop

**Heey! Here with a new update, which came faster than I expected. I apologize in advance if you find any spelling/grammar mistakes :) Thank you so much for reading! It makes me happy! Now, on with the story! WARNING! If you feel uncomfortable with blood, guts, gore, and stuff like that, I advise you to turn away!**

* * *

"Watch out!" Beca screamed as the bus swerved, almost hitting one of those undead things. She was clutching on to the nearest object, keeping her balanced. That near object happened to be Chloe, who stiffened at Beca's tight grip. The brunette let out a sigh of relief, relaxing her grip on the redhead before yelling, "Amy!"

"What? That bugger just came outta nowhere," Amy stated. Beca ran a hand through her hair, seating herself once again. The brunette looked at Chloe, whose hands were slightly shaking, her face somehow lost blood.

"You alright?" Beca asked, placing her hand gently on the redhead's shoulder. Chloe nodded, but Beca saw right through her. "Once we get Aubrey, we're going to figure this out, I promise," Beca assured. Chloe smiled weakly, putting her head on the brunette's shoulder. Hesitantly, Beca raised a hand to stroke the redhead's locks, whispering nothing but comforting things in her ear. While they were curled up together, CR and Stacie seemed to be on the look-out.

"We're heading into town," Stacie murmured. Stacie was right, the bus was heading into town, not too far from the forest they were driving out of. There were still trees all around, but the number of it decreased. The number of small buildings, though, increased. They passed diners, souvenir shops, and small houses. The town seemed to be practically empty. It must've been abandoned, or maybe people simply died.

Amy took one glance at the gas tank meter, then groaned loudly. "We're gonna have to make a pit stop!" Amy called. Beca shot her head up, making Chloe flinch. The brunette looked at the redhead apologetically before shooting Amy a confused stare.

"What? Why?" Beca asked, standing up from her seat. Both Chloe and Beca immeidiately missed the warmth and contact of eachother, but Beca brushed it off.

"We're running low on gas," Amy answered. The blonde steered the bus into a near by gas station, parking the vehicle in one of the gas pump section. Everyone rose from their seats, wanting to get fresh air. Beca furrowed her brows. Chloe saw the distress on the brunette's face.

"It's alright Becs, we can search for supplies in the store," Chloe said soothingly. The Bellas seemed to have agreed with Chloe, nodding their heads as Beca thought.

"You're right. Just stay safe," Beca said. Chloe looked at the brunette.

"Are you not coming?" Chloe asked. Beca shook her head.

"There's probably a weaponry store around here, this place looks familiar. I'm going to be checking out that," Beca responded. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

"No," Chloe said. Beca looked at the redhead in confusion. "No, no, no, no, no."

"What?" Beca asked, her head tilted slightly.

"This is exactly what happens in the movies! A person splits from the group, acting all brave, then dies!" Chloe said, her voice loud. Beca smiled, laughing quietly.

"One, I don't watch movies. Two, it's totally fine. I'm just gonna be collecting some guns and stuff for us, then I'll head right back," the brunette assured. Chloe looked at her skeptically.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you," Chloe offered, although it wasn't really an offer. Beca raised her eyebrows.

"Definetly no-"

"I'm either coming with you, or you're not going anywhere," Chloe simply said. Beca frowned. They really needed the supplies.

"Fine." Chloe did a a little happy dance, and the brunette couldn't help but stare affectionately. "On one condition! You need to stick to me like glue. You hear me? Like. Glue."

"Aye aye, captain," Chloe exclaimed. Chloe loved seeing a protective and caring Beca. _It's kinda hot_.

"If you guys are done babbling, we need to get a move on. We don't have all day," Amy stated. The group hummed in agreement, turning their heads to Beca and Chloe, as if wanting answers.

"Alright ladies," Beca started. "You guys are going to search the store for food and other supplies needed. Amy is going to fill up the tank, while Chloe and I go search for some guns."

"Sounds like a plan," Stacie commented.

"I sleep to the sound of children crying," Lily whispered. Beca raised her eyebrows once again, avoiding Lily's piercing, and scary, stare.

"Oooookay. Well? Let's get going!"

* * *

While Chloe and Beca were off to go search for a gunstore, the rest of the Bellas were searching for supplies.

"Do you think we need a cheese grater?" Stacie said, bending over to study the cheese grater.

"Why would we need a cheese grater?" CR called from the meds aisle.

"I dunno, maybe we could use it to-"

"Stace, we don't need a cheese grater," CR simply answered. Stacie nodded and had put the cheese grater back. This time, the tall brunette picked up a butcher knife, which surprisingly looked sharp.

"What about this?" Stacie called, holding up the knife to see. CR smiled.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about," CR said. Stacie smiled in triumph and stuffed a couple of the butcher knives in her back pack. Stacie got up, swinging her back pack over her shoulders, turning her head to see what the rest of the group was doing. Jessica and Ashley were in the food aisle, CR was still checking out the medic supplies, putting some stuff in her own back pack in the process, Flo and Lilly were in the freezer aisle, and Emily was a couple meters away from her, checking out some magazines. Deciding to check on the girl, Stacie walked behind Emily and tapped her shoulder. The girl jumped, accidentally dropping her satchel. Emily sharply drew in a breath, turning her head, meeting Stacie's eyes.

"Woah! Sorry, Legacy," Stacie apologized, patting Emily's shoulder. Emily smiled shyly, picking her bag up from the floor.

"It's no problem," Emily assured.

"Whatchya looking at?" Stacie asked curiously, peaking over the brunette's shoulders.

"Oh, you know, magazines."

"What about?" Stacie questioned.

"Celebrities," the legacy answered. Stacie nodded. There was a pause, and Stacie assumed Emily was in thought. The legacy finally spoke up, breaking the silence. "Hey Stace, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Legacy."

"What's up with Beca and Chloe?" Emily asked shyly. Stacie smirked.

"Oh, those two? They're just confused. Well, at least Beca is. I swear, that girl is totes oblivious to Chloe's toner for her." Emily smiled, giggling a little.

"Agreed," the lagacy said before turning back to the magazines. Stacie sighed.

"Those two are totally into each other, and yet neither one of them will do anything. It's frustrating!"

"You got that right," CR said from the medicine aisle.

"Especially the eye fucks!" Amy exclaimed, walking into the gas shop.

Emily looked up. "Are we ready?" the legacy asked.

"You bet we are! We just have to wait for Red and Short Stack to get back," Amy declared. "For now, we can camp here, collect more things." The group looked at each other, then hummed in approval.

* * *

Chloe playfully bumped shoulders with Beca as they walked down the narrow road, looking at the small buildings that were on either side. Beca tried to hide her smile, but failed. The brunette looked at the ground, then back at the redhead, who was staring at her in content, her ice blue eyes piercing Beca's steel blue orbs.

"Becs?" Chloe asked softly as the continued to walk.

"Yeah, Chlo?"

"Why aren't you scared? The world is turning to shit, and you're not scared," Chloe questioned softly. Beca grinned.

"I'm badass, I don't get scared easily." The redhead scoffed.

"But seriously, Becs."

"What? It's true." Beca hated admitting that she was scared. She had to be strong for the group. She had to be strong for Chloe. Plus, Beca Mitchell herself, the big BM, admitting that she's scared, would be kinda, sorta pathetic. In the brunette's opinion, at least. Beca looked away from Chloe's gaze, staring down the road they were walking.

"It's okay to be scared, Becs," Chloe said comfortingly. Beca's eyes softened, her shoulders slumped.

"I- I know. I just- it's pathetic, y'know? Everyone thinks I'm the big badass, and it's pathetic to admit something like that," Beca confessed. Chloe smiled sympathetically, putting an arm around the brunette's shoulders securely.

"It's not pathetic. It's totes normal to be scared. Especially at times like this." Beca smiled at Chloe's words.

"Thanks Chlo," Beca said.

"No need to thank me! It's my job to keep you sane." Chloe flashed the brunette an eye-blinding smile, her pearly white teeth showing. Beca laughed quietly. Chloe's smile faltered, zoning out for a couple seconds.

"Chlo?"

Chloe shook her head, snapping back to reality. "Sorry, I just got lost in thought for a moment."

"What about?" Beca asked. Chloe hesitated.

"How... everything is turning to shit, and we don't know the cause. We don't even know what are those things! All we know is that they're dangerous, and they want to eat out guts," Chloe explained. Beca wrapped an assuring arm around the redhead's waist, pulling her closer.

"They kinda look and sound like zombies, honestly," the brunette acknowledged. The redhead smirked.

"And you said you didn't like movies."

"What? I don't! I just- you know... video games." Chloe laughed, making the brunette playfully swat her arm.

"Sure."

The pair walked passed more small buildings, until reaching a small building called, "Dad's Guns", which sparked Beca's memory.

"Oh right! I remember Jesse taking me here once," Beca recalled. That made Chloe pull away from Beca, a look of disgust on her face, and Beca could only look at her questioningly. Chloe shrugged, walking up to the building. It was small, and shaped like a normal house, it's sides painted yellow. A sign was in front of the door, saying, "Dad's Guns" and showing when it was open and when it was closed. Beca caught up with the redhead, who was already opening the door. Beca's eyes widened.

"Chlo, wait!"

It was too late. Everything happened in slow motion. Chloe opened the door, and Beca was running towards Chloe as one of those undead things flew onto the redhead, making her fall down. Chloe couldn't stop the scream that escaped her throat. "Chlo!" Beca shouted as she kicked the undead thing's face. It fell over, hissing while it was on the floor. Chloe crawled to Beca's side as Beca took one last hit with her foot, smashing the undead thing's head in. Beca was back at Chloe's side, who looked terrified. She squatted down, so she was eye level with Chloe. "You alright?" Beca asked. The redhead nodded, gasping slightly as she turned her head.

"I think we might've been too loud..." Chloe said slowly, pointing out the door with her index finger.

"Huh- ohhh shit," Beca said as a four or five of the undead things were coming out of the forest, running towards the pair. Beca got up, closing the door quickly, locking it. Beca sighed, slowly sliding down the door. Her knees met with her chest, her hands on her face. "Shhiiiiitt," Beca groaned.

"What're we going to do?" Chloe asked, carefully standing up.

"I- I don't know. We should probably grab some supplies here. Fit whatever we can in our back packs," Beca said. Chloe nodded, looking around the store, which didn't look occupied. Surprisingly, only a few things has been taken. Beca looked out the window, seeing that the creatures were pounding on glass with their rotted fists, but not hard enough to break it.

The brunette got up, going to the counter that held the cash register. "Do you think we'll need money?" Chloe asked from behind her. Beca shook her head.

"Doubt it," the brunette answered. Still, Beca opened it, prying it open with her hands. It opened with a couple of hits. "Nothing's in it anyways." Chloe nodded, going back to her search. Beca sighed and looked at the glass counter, seeing an M9. Smashing the glass counter opened probably wouldn't have been the best idea, so Beca decided against it. Instead, the brunette took a sharp knife from the counter in the middle, returning to the M9. Beca had cut a hole with the knife, grabbing the M9 along with ammo. She stuffed the knife, gun, and ammo in her bag. She was glad she told the Bellas to bring an extra back pack for souvenirs.

While Beca was checking out all the hand guns, Chloe was checking out the rifles. The redhead smiled violently as she picked up a scoped Remington 7600. She found the ammo for it, being placed right by the rifles. Not wanting to fill her back pack up immediately, the redhead had only put a couple of cases in her bag.

Beca sneaked up from behind her, tapping her shoulder, scaring the redhead. Chloe jumped and pointed the rifle at the brunette. Beca rose, her hands to her chest, smiling nervously.

"Easy, Chlo." The redhead sighed, lowering the gun.

"Don't do that, Beca!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Right, sorry Red." Beca made a mental note to not scare Chloe while she's checking out guns in the future. Beca studied the gun, then smirked. "It's not even loaded." Chloe looked at the rifle, then blushed.

"Oh, well that's a good thing, right? I mean, if it were loaded, I could've killed ya," the redhead pointed out.

"Yep. That's definitely not what we want here." They both laughed quietly. Beca smiled. "Are you ready to head out?" Chloe frowned.

"But those things are still out there, we'd be risking our lives," Chloe disagreed.

"We can't stay in here forever," the brunette said back.

"Yeah, but we can wait."

"The Bellas are going to start getting worried if we're not back soon, and it's too dangerous for them to come looking for us," Beca argued. The redhead sighed.

"You're right."

"When am I never?" The brunette said smugly. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Oh whatever, short stack."

"Did you grab some stuff for Fat Amy and the others?" Asked the brunette. Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, It's all in my back pack. Did you?" the redhead questioned.

"Yep, more than enough."

"Then let's get outta here!" Chloe said excitedly, pumping her right fist in the air. Beca chuckled.

"Let's."

The pair walked to the entrance, getting ready.

"Use your knife, we don't want to attract any more of those undead things," Beca whispered. The redhead nodded, getting out her hunting knife out. Beca got out a Bowie, getting in her stance. The brunette lead the way, silently counting down. When she got to zero, the brunette opened the door. Two immediately ran in while three stayed outside, unaware of the opening door. Beca gripped onto one's rotted forearm, knifing the creature in the stomach before knifing their head. Once the undead was... dead again, the brunette looked at Chloe, who had no problem with killing the creature. They both nodded at eachother, slowly moving onto the porch. On each side were two of the undead. Beca took the left side while Chloe took right, both stealthily knifing the undead, goo spewing out of its wounds. Beca stomped on all of their heads, just to make sure they were really gone. Once they were absolutely sure they were dead, they both let out a sigh of relief, high-fiving each other.

* * *

"Where the hell are they? They should be back by now!" Stacie said. As if those were the magic words, both Beca and Chloe rushed into the little store, both seeming to be out of breath. The group looked at them, terrified. Beca was the first to speak.

"I totally won that," Beca said, breathlessly. Chloe panted a few more times before speaking.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!" Beca argued. They both turned to the group. "Who got here first?!" Beca asked the group. The Bellas stared in disbelief.

"You fucking gave us a heart attack!" Amy exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. When she seemed to have settled down, she answered the first question. "It was a tie."

Beca and Chloe both sighed in disappointment. Beca cursed under her breath and Chloe was pouting.

"What the hell happened?" CR asked, coming out of the aisle she was just in.

"Well, we stocked up on weaponry-," Beca answered.

"-and we got to kill some of those undead things!" Chloe finished.

"What?! Are you okay?" Emily asked. The Bellas seemed to have surround the pair.

"We're here, aren't we?" Beca said. The group laughed silently.

"We got some stuff for you guys!" Chloe said. The Bellas chattered in excitement.

"This stuff happens all the time in my country," Flo murmured. Everyone ignored Flo except for Emily, who seemed to be backing away from the Guatemalan.

"We should probably get out of this town before anyone or anything gets us," CR suggested. The group nodded their heads, making their way towards the bus. Each lady went on one by one, Fat Amy being the last. They took their seats, and Amy started the engine. Each person had someone to talk to, except for Lily, who was meditating silently in the corner.

Before leaving the small town, they stopped at the gun store once more, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to grab a couple more things. The whole back seat of the bus was filled with crates of ammo for different types of guns, handguns, rifles, and knives. After grabbing the weaponry, they were on their way.

"Off to Aubrey's torture system!" Amy exclaimed as they sped away from the town.

* * *

 **Wow. Chapter two.  
I'm sorry if this came out as a disappointment. I'm also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, my bad! I'm not the best writer in the world, so I understand if you think this chapter wasn't well written. If you decide to leave a review, please be gentle! I sometimes take suggestions, so... leave 'em in your review so I can see :) What would you like to see? Staubrey or Jaubrey? Or should I even add them in here?  
Anyways, Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day/night! Love you awesome nerds! ^~^**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Lodge

**Hello my awesome, beautiful, amazing readers! I have a new chapter! I'm deeply sorry if it seems like I've rushed this, or if it's not good enough, or if it's boring. I'd also like to apologize in advance if you happen to find any kind of mistakes, my bad! Anyways, thank you so much for reading. Also, thank you so so so so so much for the kind reviews. You guys have no idea how happy your reviews make me. Enough of my talking! On with the story!**

 **WARNING! If you feel uncomfortable with blood, guts, gore, or anything like that, I advise you to turn away.**

* * *

They have been traveling for a day now, the sun setting as they continued to travel down the narrow road, forest surrounding them. So far, they only ran over two of the undead. Beca offered to drive, but Amy refused.

"Not letting anyone on my seat," Amy snarled. Beca raised her eyebrows and backed away, making her way to her original seat. It was next to Chloe, who fell asleep, leaning her head against the window. The brunette pursed her lips and frowned as she sat down next to the redhead, seeing how Chloe was probably uncomfortable with the position she was in. Beca sighed and looked at the sleeping girl, capturing all her features.

 _She's beautiful,_ The brunette admitted to herself. She let that thought roll around her mind. Finally, Beca decided to wake the girl up with a couple of taps to the shoulder. The redhead jumped awake, her eyes wide with fright. She looked dazed and confused, her head turning to the brunette. Beca instinctively put a gentle hand on the redhead's shoulder, concern written all over the brunette's steel blue orbs. Chloe was slightly shaking, her eyes glistening. The redhead pulled Beca into a tight embrace, making butterflies swarm the brunette's stomach, whispering things that worried the smaller woman.

"Don't ever leave me," the redhead whispered weakly. "Please," she begged. Beca could feel her heart slowly being ripped out of her chest and torn to pieces as she held the shaking girl.

"Dude, I'd never-" Beca stopped herself, clearing her throat. "I wouldn't ever do that, Chlo," Beca cooed in her ear with sincerity, rubbing the redhead's back in circles comfortingly. Chloe leaned her head in the crook of Beca's neck, inhaling her natural scent. She needed to remember it just in case she-

 _No. She wouldn't. She's badass and all, so she wouldn't die,_ Chloe thought.

 _Yeah, but, her being badass and protective can lead to serious damage,_ Another part of Chloe argued with herself. Chloe shook her head, ignoring those thoughts. The redhead snapped back to reality, closing her eyes to Beca's hum.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Beca asked softly. Chloe shook her head.

"A nightmare," the redhead replied quietly. Beca held her securely, her chin on Chloe's head.

"It's just a dream Chlo, it's not real," Beca said. Chloe perked her head up, meeting Beca's steel blue eyes.

"But it felt so real," Chloe muttered.

"I know, but I promise you, it isn't," Beca responded. The redhead nodded, leaning her head back in the crook of the brunette's neck. Beca stroked her red locks, her chin back on Chloe's head. "It isn't," Beca repeated. The redhead let had out a sniffle, then closed her eyes. The brunette was never good with the touchy-feely subject, so awkwardly, she mumbled, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Beca felt the redhead shake her head in her neck as in no, and some part of Beca was glad. She didn't want to hurt Chloe or make it even worse. The brunette sighed quietly and held the redhead securely, closing her eyes.

Beca still felt the butterflies in her stomach as she was drifting off to oblivion. Of course, she shrugged it off, mentally making up a lame excuse for it.

Meanwhile in Cynthia Roses' and Stacies' seat, the taller brunette looked at Chloe and Beca in frustration.

"I swear to god, those two need to get their shit together," Stacie harshly whispered, not wanting to wake up the rest of the sleeping group. "Right, Cynth?" she turned her head to look at the now sleeping girl, whose head was resting against the cold window. Stacie was slightly offended at the now sleeping girl. She slept through one of Stacie's famous sex stories. Stacie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, letting out a puff of air. "Whatever, you're boring too," Stacie whispered to no one in particular.

In the driver's seat, Amy squinted, looking down the narrow road. The bigger blonde turned on the headlights as stars started to show. Amy grinned when she saw a sign reading, "Lodge of Fallen leaves, next exit." the bigger blonde wanted to shout the news to the group, but as she looked back, she saw that most of the members have fallen asleep. Her grin softened at the sight, turning her head back to focus on the road.

The exit that lead to the retreat wasn't far. It only took a few minutes to reach the exit, and a few more minutes to arrive at, what Amy calls it, the, "Torture System"

Amy drove a little ways after exiting the highway, then saw the familiar entrance to the boot camp. The bigger blonde entered the boot camp and parked in the lodge parking lot. Everyone jumped awake as ear-ringing gunshots filled the night air, worried murmurs escaped some of the Bellas' mouths. Beca shot up from her seat, taking her suppressed Glock 17 from her backpack, loading the weapon with ammo. The brunette's pale hands were slightly shaking from nervousness and fright. She hurriedly walked to the front, looking at Amy.

"Watch them," Beca said, her voice stern. Her head turned to the bus door, taking a deep breath as she mentally prepared herself.

"Wait! Beca-" Chloe tried to stop the brunette.

"I'm fine, just- just stay in here with the rest of the girls." Beca's voice softened at the sound of Chloe's angelic voice, but it was still stern. Chloe's eyebrows furrowed, her lips had curved into a frown. The redhead stood up, grabbing her Remington 7600 which happened to be laying on the floor. Chloe made her way towards Beca, whose arms were crossed. Stacie stood up as well, equipping her suppressed M9A1. Chloe stared at the taller brunette, flashing her a smile. Beca on the other hand, frowned deeply.

"We're coming with you," the redhead stated, facing the tiny brunette. Beca knew she wouldn't be able to win the argument, so the smaller brunette shrugged in defeat, looking at the rest of the group.

"Anyone else?" Beca sighed out. CR stood up, stretching a little, then raised her hand. All eyes were on the black woman.

"Count me in," CR said, grabbing an M14 rifle from the back of the bus. Chloe's smile widened in pride as she turned to face Beca once again. The brunette pursed her lips hesitantly.

"Amy?" Beca said, getting the bigger blonde's attention.

"Oi, Capt. Beca?" Amy answered. Chloe smirked at Beca's new nickname given by the Australian, while Beca rolled her eyes.

"I was going to say you're in charge, but now-"

"No! Wait! I take it back, you can be Short Stack!" Amy exclaimed. Beca glared at the Aussie.

"That's no better!" The brunette scowled. Beca pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright, whatever. Amy, you're in charge. If anything happens, give us a shout."

"You can count on me, boss!" The bigger blonde assured. Just as the words left Amy's lips, more gun shots sounded, and a familiar scream was heard. Chloe's eyes widened.

"Bree!" the redhead shouted, racing out of the bus door with the rifle in her hand.

"Chloe, wait!" Beca called, running after the redhead. CR and Stacie looked at each other, shrugged, then started to run after the brunette and redhead, leaving Fat Amy and the others alone. Amy looked at what was left of the group and smiled awkwardly. Trying to lighten the mood, the Aussie thought small talk would work.

"So, how's everyone today?"

* * *

It was dark, so the smaller brunette couldn't see well. They ran into the wilderness, passing the place where they camped out the last time. The fallen leaves of trees crunched under Beca's feet as she ran, her tiny legs going as fast as they could. Chloe ran towards a campfire, so the brunette followed, not having enough breath in her lungs to shout out at the redhead. Beca glanced behind her, making sure CR and Stacie were following. Sure enough, they were. Beca kept running until she smelled the scent of campfire smoke, and knew that they were close. The brunette flinched as one more gunshot rang through the nightly air, along with another familiar scream.

"Bree!" Beca heard the redhead cry out. Finally, the brunette slowed her pace as she reached the fire. Beca had put her hands to her knees, her back hunched over, as she panted out, "Ch-Chlo?"

"I'm here, Becs," Chloe replied in between pants. The redhead had stopped by the fire as well to catch her breath. CR and Stacie came, their steps loud as they slowed to a walk.

"Where's Bree?" Stacie asked eagerly. Beca turned to see Chloe's response, which was a shrug.

"I don't know," the redhead answered helplessly. Stacie groaned.

"Bree?!" The taller brunette called out.

"Woah, hey, keep it down!" Beca scolded. Stacie looked down guiltily.

"Right. Sorry," Staice apologized quitely. There was silence, except for a couple of crackles which came from the dying fire, the only light source besides the moon and stars. Chloe was walking around the fire, trying to look beyond the forest. Finally, Beca broke the silence.

"Do you think she's-"

"Don't finish that," Both Stacie and Chloe hushed in unison. Beca raised her hands defensively.

A familiar pterodactyl-like screech emitted through the air, the sound echoing throughout the forest. All girls turned their heads to the sound of the screech, preparing themselves for what's to come. Running footsteps were heard before it was seen, and before they knew it, Aubrey came out of the forest, running oppositely from the sound. Her eyes were wide, and she didn't stop when she saw the four.

"Run!" the blonde screamed at them, not having enough time for an explanation. A shotgun was slung over her shoulder, her uniform dirtied. A man in a pink long sleeved shirt and and tan khakis followed behind her, his face just as frightened. The four could only stand there confused, but got moving immediately when they heard another roar. Beca let out a pathetic little squeal as she saw only a glimpse of it, turning around to run. The brunette made sure everyone was ahead of her though, making sure no one was left behind. The redhead wasted no time however, running as fast as her legs could take her. She did look back though, to make sure the tiny brunette was still with them. Sure enough, she was sprinting like her life depended on it. Well, her life did kind of depended on it. Looking back was a mistake. Right behind the brunette was an even fatter and taller version of the things they usually saw, its face and body torn and rotted. The redhead felt blood rush out of her face.

"Ohmygod," Chloe huffed as she turned back around, running even faster than before. Chloe looked left and right, seeing that both Cynthia Rose and Stacie was on either side of her. Soon enough, they reached the outside of the resort lodge, where Aubrey and the guy next to her stopped. Chloe ran to Aubrey's side, and so did the others, Beca being last. They all readied their weapons, pointing it at the direction of the large footsteps. The creature let out another pterodactyl screech when it saw the six.

"Open-fire!" Aubrey commanded, shooting her shotgun first. If Beca had enough time, the brunette would've made a snarky comment on the blonde's choice of words, but she was too busy trying to shoot an eight feet tall version of the undead, who happened to also be larger and scarier.

The six of them shot their weapons, all aiming for the larger undead's body. The bullets only made the larger undead mad, though it did slow down the creature. But it wasn't dead. An idea popped in Beca mind, gasping in realization. The brunette started aiming for the head, shooting multiple rounds. Beca was slightly off, but the brunette managed to hit the undead's face a few times. Doing so, the creature let out a screech, then landed on its knees slowly. Everyone stopped shooting as the undead went down, its body turning into a rag doll, hitting the ground with a loud _thump_. Everyone was silent for a moment, not knowing what to do. Aubrey broke the silence with a sigh of relief, wiping a sweat drop from her brow. The five broke into a smile, while the man still stood there in shock. Chloe and Stacie both tackled Aubrey in a hug, squeezing the life out of the blonde. The blonde had let out a hoarse chuckle, dropping her gun. She patted both of them on tha back. CR and Beca stared happily.

"Alright. I. Need. Air." The blonde wheezed. Stacie and Chloe unwrapped their arms from the blonde, smiling.

"Sorry," Chloe apologized. Aubrey grinned.

"No need to apologize!" The blonde assured.

"Wassup Aubrey?" CR asked, getting closer to the three. Aubrey smiled.

"Oh you know, killing sprinters, walkers, and things like that every now and then," Aubrey said jokingly, although she was quite serious. Beca eyed the reuniting group who were making small talk, then shook her head. While re-loading her Glock 17, she got closer to the supposedly dead creature, checking to make sure it was really dead. Beca studied the creature before taking out her Bowie. The creature had black eyes, decaying skin, and flesh hanging off of its body. A shiver went down the brunette's spine at the disgusting image. The undead twitched several times, a low groan coming out of its mouth. Beca widened her eyes and jumped away, her heart pounding out of her chest.

"Fuck!" She swore rather loudly, getting the attention of the girls. The brunette acted quickly. She got down on both knees, impaling the creature's head several times with her knife. The girls made their way over to Beca, who was just getting up. The man still stayed in the same spot, eyes still as wide.

"Becs! You okay?" Chloe said, grabbing the brunette's shoulders. Beca nodded, gulping.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Chloe questioned, examining the girl.

"Yeah, Chlo," the brunette assured. She smiled tightly. "The thing wasn't one hundred percent dead." They all gasped. "I took care of it though, so, no worries." The girls let out yet another sigh of relief.

"Come on," Aubrey said, "I think Tony is going to need a little comforting." The blonde nodded at her employee, who was still stand in shock. They all giggled. Chloe walked by Beca's side and was unaware of her arm sneaking around Beca's shoulders. Beca didn't mind though, the warmth and contact of Chloe Beale was always comforting. The brunette snuggled into the redhead while they walked over to the shell-shocked man. They all surrounded the man, who was slightly shaking.

"Tony, it's over," the blonde said comfortingly. Aubrey smiled in triumph. "You did a good job scouting the place. There's no more here."

Tony shook his head vigorously. "You don't understand!" the man shouted. The girls all gave him a confused stare.

"What do I not understand, Tones?" Aubrey asked. Stacie cringed at the nickname. Tony rolled up his bloody sleeve, revealing a bite mark. Aubrey gasped.

"What? What is it?" Beca asked.

"No- no that can't be...," Aubrey murmured in disbelief.

"Bree, what's going on?" Chloe questioned, putting her arm back to her side. Again, at the second they lost contact, the pair missed it. Aubrey frowned, studying the bite mark carefully and with precise.

"He's bit," Aubrey said bitterly, clenching her fist.

"So? What does that mean? What the hell is happening?!" Beca demanded. Aubrey wanted to let out the scream that was in her throat, but she held back.

"He's going to turn into one of those things eventually, that's what it means," Aubrey answered angrily. The girls widened their eyes.

"How do you know?" Stacie asked gently.

"Because I lost all my fucking people due to this- this- this disease!" Aubrey snapped. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Aubrey sighed in frustration. Everyone backed away from Aubrey's temper. "You see, Tony here was the only person, besides me, to survive a diseased horde. But because of our latest encounter, Tony's a fucking goner." The blonde seethed, her teeth gritted. Tony whimpered inaudibly, closing his eyes tightly to prevent tears.

"How long do I have, Bree?" Tony asked through his clenched teeth. Aubrey breathed through her nose, letting out a loud exhale.

"We will have to see, but you don't have long." Aubrey piercingly stared at Tony, softening her eyes once she saw how scared the man was. "It's better if we end you now to save the pain." It came out merciless, but deep down, Aubrey was hurting badly. Tony widened his eyes, backing away from the blonde, his whimpers becoming more than audible.

"Wait! Bree, why don't we just wait it out! He probably doesn't have the disease at all! It could all be a misunderstanding!" Chloe tried to persuade. Tony nodded his head, frantically agreeing. The blonde didn't budge. Aubrey only shook her head, grabbing the frightened man's wrist to show Chloe.

"This, Chloe, is a sprinter bite. This bite will either turn him into a sprinter or a walker, or hell, one of those things we just faced. He is a threat, Chloe, a threat!" Aubrey boomed. Beca thought she could feel the ground shake at Aubrey's voice level. The blonde threw Tony's wrist away from hers, running a hand through her blonde locks.

"Aubrey, calm down," Beca tried.

"I am calm!" The blonde bit back.

"Obviously," Beca muttered. Aubrey glared at the brunette. The blonde then lowered her glare, looking at the ground.

"You know what? Why don't you end him," Aubrey suggestively said, her voice low, looking back at Beca. Beca widened her eyes, backing away.

"What? Dude, no!" the brunette half yelled. Chloe parted her lips to say something, but the blonde held up her hand, shushing her.

"You have the suppressor, Beca," Aubrey said. They all looked at the brunette, even Tony, who was scared shitless.

"What about Stacie?!" Beca argued, pointing at Stacie's suppressed gun. Stacie raised her eyebrows. The taller brunette wanted no part of this.

"Conrad? I wouldn't make her do that. Not yet, at least," the blonde simply stated. Stacie didn't know if she should've defended Beca, or if she should've thanked Aubrey for not making her murder a person.

"Oh, but you're making me do it? Unbelievable!" Beca shouted in disbelief. Aubrey cringed at the brunette's tone.

"If you won't do it, then I will." Aubrey held out her hand so the brunette could give her the weapon. "Give me the gun, Beca," Aubrey ordered. Tony broke into sobs, tears escaping his eyes. The brunette glanced at Tony, then back at Aubrey.

"We're not killing him," Beca spoke, her voice hard and determined. Aubrey scoffed.

"So he can kill us?! Beca, he is a threat!" the blonde spewed. Beca shook her head.

"He may be a threat to us, but I'm not letting you kill anyone. That's fucked up, dude!"

"Beca, the world is fucked up. We have to _adapt_ to this new style of life. We can start now." the brunette thought for a moment, her shoulders slackened. Aubrey was right. They would need to be able to kill other humans in the future. And if they aren't used to it now, they would never be used to it. They need this skill for the future, or they'll all have a high chance of dying. Beca sighed, looking at the ground.

"You're right," Beca said in defeat. Aubrey nodded, pride pumped through her veins. She won an argument against the most stubborn Beca Mitchell.

"Yes, I am," Aubrey agreed. "Now, do you want me to do it, or can you handle it yourself?" The brunette looked up from the ground, sadness in her eyes.

"I can do it," Beca choked out. Chloe darted her eyes towards the brunette, giving her an unsure look.

"Becs, you don't need to," Chloe said. Beca shook her head.

"If we're going to survive this mess, we need to learn how to kill. Better if we start sooner than later." The redhead frowned.

"Chloe, Beca is right. We need to start sooner than later, and if we don't get this over with, Tony will end up biting one of our heads off," Aubrey reasoned. Chloe sighed.

"Do whatever you want to do, but leave me out of this." Chloe started walking to the bus, but stopped at Aubrey's voice.

"Where are you going?" the blonde called. Chloe turned around, looking at Beca, then the blonde.

"I don't want to see this shit!" Chloe exclaimed. "Becs, seriously, you don't need to do this!" Beca shook her head, pursing her lips.

"I want to be able to do this in the future, Chlo. What if someone tries to, I dunno, hurt you? I have to be able to... to kill." Chloe crossed her arms, leaning her weight on her right leg.

"Could you cut the protector bullshit? You don't need to kill anyone!" Beca only looked down, avoiding Chloe's bright blue eyes. The brunette didn't know how to respond. Chloe groaned angrily, shaking her head. "Alright then," the redhead said incredulously. Chloe turned around, then stormed off to the bus. Following behind her was CR and Stacie. Aubrey gave them confused stares.

"Don't you want to stick around?" Aubrey asked. CR turned her head.

"Like what Chloe said, this shit is messed up, and we ain't stickin' around to see it," CR replied. Aubrey shrugged, making a little humming sound that got on Beca's nerves. When they all got onto the bus, the brunette and blonde turned their heads to the frightened Tony. He was trembling badly, his head shaking. They didn't know if it were a side effect from the bite, or if he was just really scared shitless. Probably both.

"I'm so sorry dude," Beca expressed regretfully.

"P-please don't k-kill me!" Tony begged. Beca looked away from the man, her eyes landing on the gun she was holding.

"We're making it easier for you, Tony," Aubrey sympathized. Tony shook his head.

"I- I could be immune!" Aubrey scoffed at the man's ignorance.

"No one is immune," the blonde said darkly. Aubrey shot a look at Beca. "What are you waiting for?"

Beca cleared her throat. "What if he is immune?" Beca inquired. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"He's not!" Aubrey barked, her voice hinting impatience. Beca's brows furrowed. The brunette could no longer hold in her anger.

"Why do you want to end him so badly? What has he ever done to you?" Beca interrogated. Aubrey raised her eyebrows.

"Are you accusing me of something?!"

"No! I'm asking you simple questions, Bree!" The two were too busy arguing to hear the faint noise of groaning. Foam started forming in Tony's mouth, veins popped out of his neck. His eyes turned into a painful shade of black. The two were snapped back into reality when Tony let out an ear piercing shriek. Both heads turned to the now undead man.

"Holy shit," Beca gasped.

"A sprinter," Aubrey said under her breath. The undead Tony sharply turned his head to Aubrey, growling, then letting out another scream before running to tackle the blonde. Aubrey shouted things at Beca, who was in total shock. The brunette then shook her head and aimed for Tony's brain with her gun, shooting two bullets. It was very effective. Tony let out a defeated growl, then went limb on Aubrey. Goo spewed out of his head. The blonde pushed her former employee off.

"I killed him," Beca murmured.

"You killed a sprinter," Aubrey corrected. "If you would have listened to me and kill Tony sooner, this wouldn't have happened." Beca parted her lips to say something, but was stopped when the Bellas came out of the bus to see what was all the commotion about.

"What the hell happened?!" Chloe demanded as she stormed back to Aubrey and Beca. The Bellas followed Chloe, all of them had either a questioning look in their eyes or a frightened one.

"We heard the screaming," Stacie informed. Aubrey nodded, accusingly looking at Beca.

"If Beca hadn't killed Tony sooner, my life wouldn't have been in danger!" Aubrey said. Beca opened her mouth in disbelief.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to kill a human, Bree, I just really didn't feel comfortable killing my own kind!" Beca spat sarcastically, earning another glare from the blonde.

"He wasn't human anymore, Beca. When a diseased person bites you, you're no longer human." Beca gritted her teeth, her fists were clenched. Beca didn't know how to respond.

"You can't just make her kill, Bree! It's not normal!" the redhead defended, making her way over the the brunette's side.

"What is _'normal'_ Chloe? Nothing's normal anymore!" the blonde argued.

"Chlo's gotts point. You can't make Beca kill, it's not right," CR said. Beca threw thankful looks at Chloe and CR, smiling halfheartedly. The blonde scoffed.

"Oh, but having a sprinter kill you is? We have to learn how to survive in this world, even if it means killing each-"

"Don't finish that," Chloe ended. "Look, can we just talk about this tomorrow? I really don't want to be arguing in the dark."

The group nodded at Aubrey, begging her with their eyes. Aubrey sighed.

"You're right," the blonde agreed, but still frowned nonetheless. "You can find a room in the lodge, please share. Two per bedroom. There's food in the kitchen too, you guys must be hungry." Aubrey looked over to Beca. "This isn't over." the blonde walked away over to the lodge entrance, stepping inside. Beca relaxed her jaw and fists, letting out a frustrated groan.

"Why did we come here again?" Beca asked, putting her face in her palms.

"Oh come on, Beca, it isn't that bad," Chloe said, putting both hands on Beca's shoulders.

"Sure, being made to kill people isn't bad at all," Beca bitterly muttered.

"You did volunteer to do it," Chloe remarked. Beca looked up from her hands.

"Who's side are you on?" Beca said. Chloe shrugged. The redhead glanced over her shoulder, seeing that the rest of the Bellas had followed Aubrey.

"Come on, let's go inside. The forest is giving me the creeps." Chloe took Beca's hand without warning and lead her to the front porch, stepping over twigs and branches. Beca felt a familiar feeling once again when the redhead touched Beca's hand. Her heart felt like a drum, and her stomach was being touched by butterflies. The feeling still lingered as the redhead let go, opening the screen door. Flipped couches were sprawled all over the entrance, along with pieces of broken glass and other flipped furniture. Blood stains covered some parts of the wooden ground. To their left and right were hallways that lead to rooms, and above them were lighting. Straight ahead was what used to be the living room. The kitchen was right by the living room.

Beca looked down shyly before speaking. "You wanna maybe, I dunno, share a room?" Chloe smiled brightly.

"I thought we were sharing a room in the first place!" the redhead winked, making Beca all flustered. The brunette could feel heat rise onto her cheeks. _Why am I feeling this way? Oh no, am I bitten? That's crazy, cuz I never touched a diseased person. Wait, I did touch that one thing-_

"Becs? You okay there?" Chloe waved a hand over the brunette's face, catching her attention. Beca was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Y-yeah! Uh, I'm starving, we should probably eat something," Beca said. Chloe smiled in agreement. As if on cue, one of their stomachs grumbled loudly, making them both laugh. Their laughs faltered as they stared at each other in content, forgetting about the world for a second, until three loud shrieks came out of the kitchen. Beca raised her eyebrows in alarm. She looked at Chloe again, the redhead's nose was scrunched up in confusion. Aubrey came out of a room frantically, a baseball bat in one hand. She looked agitated. More humanly shouts and hollers came from the kitchen. The three of them slowly and quietly made their way to the kitchen, avoiding broken glass and shredded furniture. Once they got into the kitchen, they prepared for the worst.

Aubrey was the first to enter the kitchen, and when she did, she gaped at the sight. Beca was the second to enter, her face similar to Aubrey's. Chloe entered the kitchen last, and she had to cover her mouth to prevent laughter. Aubrey's face shifted from disbelief to confusion, and Beca still stared at the sight, a smirk daring to play on her face.

Fat Amy, Flo, and Stacie were all fighting over a plate of cheese cake. Flo was shouting random things in her own language, Fat Amy was tugging the hardest on the plate, while Stacie tried to slap their arms.

"I swear, if you don't let go of the plate, I will feed you to my father's dingo!" Fat Amy yelled, tugging the plate to her side.

"If you don't let go, I'll show you one of sex videos on my phone!" Stacie warned, tugging the plate to her side. "IT'S IN HD!"

"Cheese cake is a delicacy in my country!" Flo shouted, tugging the plate to her side. "If you find cheese cake in my village, you will most likely get kidnapped by bandits!"

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Let go already!"

"No!"

Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, then looked down at the smaller girl.

"Handle this, please?" Aubrey asked through the shouts and warnings. Beca nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off of the three. Chloe tilted her head. Aubrey left hastily, her bat hanging from her hand. Beca sighed. The brunette stepped forward.

"Guys! What the hell is going on here?!" Beca shouted, getting the attention of the three. They all stopped shouting and screaming, and everything went quiet. The three slowly turned their heads to the brunette.

"It's the last piece of cheese cake," Amy whispered. The brunette raised her eyebrows.

"That's no reason to- wait, the last cheese cake?" the brunette clarified. The three nodded their heads. "I've never had a cheese cake in forever... and this might be the last one to ever exist." the brunette stepped closer.

"Don't you dare, Short Stack," Amy warned. Beca shook her head, then lurched forward the grab hold of the plate.

"I've never had cheese cake in a long time!" Beca shouted, pulling the plate to her side. "Give it!"

"Never!" the other three shouted in unison.

"I will enjoy this last piece of cheese cake!" Stacie yelled.

"No you won't, I will!" Amy roared.

"It's mine!" the Guatemalan declared. Chloe could only stare. She had to do everything to not let laughter corrupt her. Seeing Beca fight for food was unbelievably adorable, and seeing Amy, Stacie, and Flo doing the same made Chloe grin wildly. Chloe's grin faltered when she heard a meaty punch.

"Hah! Take that, ya bastard!" Amy yelled. Everyone had let go of the cake except for Amy. The Aussie took that opportune moment to run away with the cake in her hands. Amy ran away shouting cheers and other incoherent things.

Beca raised her hand to touch her cheek. The brunette flinched at her soft touch

"Ah, dude, what the hell!" Beca shouted. Chloe ran over to Beca. The redhead's bright blue eyes filled with concern.

"Ohmygod, Becs, are you okay?" Chloe lifted Beca's chin to examine the new bruise that took over the brunette's cheek. It was purple and red, a bad combination. "Ohmygod."

"I'm fine," Beca assured, moving Chloe's hand down. The brunette didn't let go of Chloe's hand. The redhead frowned, staring deeply into the brunette's steel blue orbs. While the two were busy having eye-sex, Flo and Stacie took a step back towards the living room, awkwardly exiting the small kitchen. Beca smirked at how worried the redhead was. Chloe however, rushed to the freezer, getting out a packet of peas. Beca's smirk turned into a gentle smile as the redhead reached up to place the packet of frozen peas onto the bruise. Beca grimaced, then relaxed under the redhead's touched.

"Better?" the redhead asked softly. Beca nodded.

"Better."

Once again, the familiar feeling returned to the brunette's stomach. The redhead yawned.

"You tired?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded. "Let's go pick out a room, then."

"But we haven't eaten anything yet," Chloe pointed out.

"Oh, right."

"I'll find something, stay here and keep the peas on your cheek," Chloe said. Beca smiled and hummed in agreement.

* * *

After the pair finished eating their small meal, they chose an unoccupied room to sleep in. It was the second door in the right hallway. The room was nice. It had two queen sized beds, two night stands, and two lamps. The room also had a little couch with a rug in front of it. Beca smiled as she jumped onto the nearest bed, belly flopping onto the sheets. She went face first, unfortunately hitting her bruise. The brunette let out a groan as the redhead laughed quietly. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Haha," the brunette deadpanned. Chloe smirked.

"You have to be more careful, Becs."

"You have to be more careful, Becs," the brunette mockingly mimicked. Chloe had burst out into fits of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Chloe assured. "You're just cute when you're grumpy." Beca scoffed.

"I am _not_ cute, I'm badass."

"Sure you are," Chloe sarcastically said.

"Whatever Beale, just go to sleep already," the brunette scowled. Beca crawled up her bed, properly landing her head on her pillow. Beca wrapped herself under her sheets as Chloe did the same in her bed. It was quiet for a moment, until Chloe started to speak.

"Beeeccccaaaa, I can't go to sleeeepppahh," the redhead whined, popping the 'p'. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Just try," the brunette replied.

"I aaammm trrryyyiiinnngg!" Chloe said. Beca exhaled loudly, knowing what the solution was. The brunette sat herself up, then yawned. Beca stood up, then crawled into Chloe's bed, getting under the sheets with Chloe. Chloe smiled as Beca snaked an arm around her waist.

"Now will you go to sleep?" Beca asked.

"One more thing," the redhead cajoled, wiggling her eyebrows. Beca blushed.

"What is it, Red?"

"Sing to me." Beca knitted her brows.

"Dude, no."

"C'mon Beca, plleeeaaasssee?" the brunette rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Plllleeeeaaaassssseeeee?" Chloe begged. Beca grumbled something out of her breath.

"Fine," Beca reluctantly agreed.

"Yay!" the redhead cheered. Chloe silenced as she waited for Beca to start singing. Beca thought for a moment, thinking of songs to sing for the redhead. An idea popped into her mind, making her smile.

" _You shout it out but I can't hear a word you say,_ " Beca began to sing. Chloe smiled as she remembered the song. Her smile widened as she remembered the day she barged into Beca's shower stall and made her sing the song.

" _Talking loud, not saying much. Criticize, but all your bullets ricochet, shoot me down but I get up._ " The redhead joined her and created beautiful harmony. Beca's lips curved into a smile.

" _I'm bullet proof, nothing to loose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away fire away,_ " the two sang. " _You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium._ " Beca and Chloe both smiled, stopping there. The room filled with a peaceful silence, until Chloe closed her eyes and started to snore softly. Beca has heard the redhead snore before, but this time, it was more adorable then ever. Beca smiled, looking at the sleeping Chloe. The brunette had this feeling in her stomach, the same feeling she had with Jesse after the finals. She was tempted to just kiss her. Beca shrugged, deciding against the thought. The thought came back, and the brunette couldn't resist.

 _Aw, fuck it,_ the brunette thought before bringing her soft lips up to carefully peck Chloe's head. Beca brought her head back to the position it was in before. She then closed her eyes, letting sleep take her tiny body over.

Little did Beca know, Chloe was very awake when the brunette planted a little peck on the redhead's forehead. Beca couldn't see the wide grin that stretched to Chloe's cheeks. The redhead buried her own head into the crook of the brunette's neck.

Chloe laid there in content, smiling. She knew she would always be safe in Beca's arms.

* * *

 **So you read to the end of the chapter, huh? Well, thanks! I feel like I rushed this, I dunno? I probably did. Like a said, not the best writer ever, so there will be sloppiness and mistakes.  
There wasn't a lot of Staubrey in this chapter, but there was Bechloe :3 Even though Staubrey isn't the main paring in this, I will try my very best to include them as a couple.  
**

 **So, I was thinking about a new summary. How does this sound?** _ **When the Bellas' bus breaks down during their vacation, they discover the new epidemic out break that has been infecting people for the past couple of days, turning them into cannibalistic creatures. How will they survive? Who will survive? Where is Aubrey? What the hell is going on between Beca and Chloe?**_ **Would you like this as a summary, or should I keep the summary I have now? I'd like your opinion. Another question: What songs remind you of Bechloe? One song that remind me of Bechloe is _How I want ya_ by Thames ft. Dev. But honestly, almost every song ever reminds me of Bechloe. I'm weird like that.**

 **I'd also like to thank TeenageAvengerSurvingSchool, I will certainly keep your suggestion in mind, and you really did help. And also thanks to all the other reviewers, you guys are awesome! I couldn't stop smiling after reading your reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. Review if you'd like, it's up to you.  
Until then, awesome, beautiful, amazing nerds! ^~^**


	4. Chapter 4 - New Beginning?

**Here's a new chapter, dudes! I apologize for the slow update. Expect slower updates in the future. Anyways, sorry in advance for any grammatical errors, or even errors in general. Keep in mind that I am an inexperienced writer. Thanks everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. It really** **means a lot to me. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **WARNING! If you feel uncomfortable with blood, guts, gore, or anything like that, I advise you to turn away.**

* * *

Beca woke up to the sound of Chloe's adorable soft snores. The sun was just rising, it only being on the horizon line. Beca yawned, stretching her arms once she sat up. She looked down to see Chloe's beautiful features, how her nose scrunched up every once in a while. Beca knew she'd have to wake up the sleeping beauty soon, but the brunette didn't know how to. She didn't want to wake Chloe when she looked so peaceful. Beca sighed and frowned, then got up to change into new clothes. Remembering that her little Nike sack pack contained some of her belongings was still in the bus, she groaned lazily, knowing that she'd have to walk to the bus and back. Quietly, she trudged to the exit of her lodge room, taking in the site of rugged furniture and broken glass. Beca continued to walk through the dirtied living room then to the entrance of the lodge, exiting the building. There she met Aubrey, who was sitting on the porch bench. The blonde looked up an nodded, and Beca did the same.

"What are you doing up so early?" Aubrey asked. Beca pursed her lips.

"I just woke up. Figured I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep," Beca replied. Aubrey nodded, patting her shotgun that was resting on her lap. "Why are you up?"

Aubrey scoffed. "I'm taking watch so we don't get killed," the blonde answered straight-forwardly. When Aubrey turned, Beca noticed how dark bags were under her red eyes. Beca raised her eyebrows.

"Did you even get any sleep?" Beca said. Aubrey shook her head.

"Someone needs to keep watch," Aubrey replied. The blonde let out a stifled yawn. Beca chuckled quietly.

"Go get some sleep," Beca said. Aubrey looked at her with protest, but Beca shook her head. Forgetting that she had yet to change into new clothing, the brunette said, "I'll take watch, don't worry," Beca assured. The blonde knitted her brows, but gave in. Aubrey stood, walking to the door, her footsteps heavy. Aubrey yawned, stretching her arms.

"Thanks, Beca," Aubrey said. Beca smiled tightly, taking the blonde's seat.

"No problem," the brunette replied. Aubrey continued to enter the lodge, but stopped at the door frame. She looked apologetically at Beca.

"I'm... I'm sorry about yesterday." and with that, the blonde left. Beca stared at the door frame, her mouth slightly open. Did _the_ Aubrey Posen actually apologized? Or was it all in Beca's head? The brunette stopped staring, then looked out into the distance. Their bus was parked to her left, the wilderness being straight ahead. Aubrey left her shotgun on the thick porch railing. Beca wondered how Aubrey knew how to work a shotgun. The brunette sighed and decided not to think about it. Instead, she let her mind drift into other thoughts like, _what is happening to the world?_ Or other thoughts like, _this is a dream, right? It isn't real. It's just a nightmare. My dad is still teaching comparative lit. back at Barden, everything is normal. Right? I'm going to wake up soon._

Beca widened her eyes. _My family. I wonder if they're safe in this newly fucked up world. My mom- she has to be alive, right? And my dad? They can't be dead._

Beca closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, exhaling loudly through her mouth. _And what if they are?_

The brunette shook her head. She refused to believe her family was dead. Beca wondered how the others were taking it, if they were worried about their families too. She wondered how Chloe was taking it, if she was just as scared as Beca.

What snapped Beca out of her thoughts were the sound of tires screeching on the concrete parking lot. Instinctively, she reached for her belt, but her Glock 17 wasn't there. She cursed to herself quietly, but when she looked up, she sighed of annoyance. Parked right next to the Bellas bus, was the Treblemaker's bus. Beca rolled her eyes. Of course the Trebles would come. Beca knew the men wouldn't hurt them, but just in case, Beca grabbed Aubrey's shotgun from the porch railing, then stood up to greet who was in the Trebles bus.

The brunette took caution. Half-way to the bus, Jesse jumped out, a FAL rifle slung over his shoulder. Jesse grinned widely when he saw the brunette, dropping his gun to spread his arms. Beca dropped her gun too, rolling her eyes as she accepted Jesse's bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright," the Treble declared. Beca smirked.

"Me too, you dork," Beca replied. The brunette heard the other Bellas get out of the lodge, the door swinging open, then closed. CR was the first to speak.

"What the hell-" CR saw that the brunette and Jesse were together, then rolled her eyes. "Oh."

Chloe was second to come out, and when she did, she could feel her heart sink to her stomach. Her heart ached at the sight of Beca and Jesse, the familiar feeling of jealousy pooled in her stomach. The redhead's shoulder slumped. _And to think I actually would've had a chance with Beca,_ Chloe thought to herself. The redhead sucked in an amount of air to prevent tears, which were unfortunately building. Crossing her arms, she quietly watched Jesse's and Beca's exchange.

Beca pulled away from Jesse's embrace, and when she did, she saw that what was left of the Trebles came out. Benji was the second to come out of the bus, or rather, sprint out. The treble looked frantic and worried, his face red.

"Where's Emily?! Is she safe?!" Benji demanded, storming up to Beca. Beca raised her hands to her chest.

"She's alright, don't worry," Beca informed. A sigh of relief escaped Benji's mouth as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Where is she?" He asked in a much calmer tone. Emily had just came out of the building, and when she did, she was met with the brown eyes she adored. Emily gasped, running past the Bellas and to Benji. Benji grinned from ear to ear, picking up Emily from her waist, his lips meeting the legacy's. It was like a cliché movie scene, where the main couple hadn't seen each other in forever, and the reunion being similar to Benji's and Emily's. Once they pulled away, Emily hugged Benji tightly, her eyes close to releasing tears.

"You're okay," the legacy whispered.

"You're alive!" Benji exclaimed. They both pulled away, and continued to lovingly stare at each other. Jesse smiled at the couple, while Beca glanced at the porch. She saw a flash of red, but it disappeared. Chloe must've gone back inside. The brunette knitted her eyebrows.

"Why'd you guys decide to come?" Beca asked, turning her head back to Jesse's.

"We wanted to save Aubrey's butt," Jesse answered without thinking. Beca's small smile turned into a frown.

"Oh, so you were just thinking about Aubrey?" Beca questioned. Jesse raised his eyebrows.

"No, oh no, Bec, that's- we figured that Aubrey would be here, so we decided that we should check on her, but if we knew where you guys were, we'd totally see if you guys were alright," Jesse explained, nervousness filling his eyes. Beca's frown deepened, her eyes narrowing. Jesse noticed, and sighed. His face then filled with concern and seriousness. "That's not important. Bec, we have to get out of here. Everyone. Like, now."

Beca pinched her brows. "What? Why?"

"A horde of screechers, they're on their way. We saw it when we were driving to here," Jesse said. Beca didn't question his choosing of a name for the undead.

"Okay," Beca said skeptically. "How long do we have, then?"

"The horde looked to be the walking type. I'd say about an hour," Jesse answered.

"Shit then," Beca murmured.

"No kidding," Jesse breathed. An awkward silence filled in immediately after. Jesse pocketed his hands. "So, um, how are you?"

" _Seriously_? We're in a fucking apocalypse, and that's what you ask me?" Beca said. Jesse furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, what was I suppose to ask you?"

"I don't know, maybe 'are you hurt' or 'are you alright'?" Beca sarcastically spat.

"You don't look hurt," he replied, raising his eyebrows. Beca closed her lids, rolling her eyes. The brunette let out a puff of air before running a hand down her face.

"You know what? I'm just gonna go gather the Bellas," Beca finally said, her eyelids slowly opening. Before Beca could turn around, Jesse gripped onto her shoulder.

"What's your problem? Ever since we broke up, you've been nastier then ever," Jesse exclaimed.

"We broke up Jesse, I'm supposed to be nasty," Beca stated. Jesse shook his head.

"No. Beca, I don't deserve that. You were the one that broke up with me! What did I even do?!" Jesse half-yelled, putting both hands on the shorter brunette's shoulders. Beca wearily eyed the ground.

"You-" Beca turned her face guiltily, closing her eyes tightly. "You didn't do anything." It was barely a whisper, but Jesse heard her. The treble released his tight grip on the girl. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Then why have you been treating me like shit lately?" his voice was calmer. He un-pinched the bridge of his nose to look at Beca clearly, determined for an answer.

"I- I don't know," Beca muttered. "I- I'm sorry."

Jesse's eyes softened. He exhaled through his nose. "We'll talk later. Right now, we have to leave." Beca nodded in agreement.

"Where are we going?"

"A cousin of mine as a camp in Minnesota-" Beca stopped him before he could finish.

"You do realize that's over an a thousand mile drive, right?"

"Beca, it's worth it. Screechers would be slower in the winter, so it's safer."

The brunette thought for a moment. _Was it really worth it? Would it really be safer?_ The questions ran through Beca's mind. Beca bit the bottom of her lip.

"If it's safer for Chl-" the brunette stopped herself, her eyes growing in size. Beca cleared her throat. "If it's safer for our group, then why the hell not," Beca said, her eyes going to its normal size. Jesse opened his mouth to make a comment, but was stopped by Beca's finger and a cold glare.

"Okay, okay," Jesse smirked, mocking surrender.

"I'm gonna go get the group now," Beca sighed out.

"Right behind you, Bec."

Beca and Jesse made their way to the lodge porch, while the other trebles stayed outside. Jesse opened the screen door, and felt a cold glare coming from a certain redhead. When the lead Treble looked at the redhead's direction however, Chloe's glare dropped, her face neutral, innocent. The Bellas were awake, all of them sitting on a couch that wasn't ruined. Everyone was chatting lowly, quietly, fear evident in their voices. Fat Amy looked up, and when she saw Jesse, her face became distressed.

"Where is Bumper?!" the Australian shouted, standing up on her feet. A soft hand was placed on her wrist comfortingly, but the Aussie pulled away. "Where is he?!"

Jesse widened his eyes, raising his eyebrows once again. "He's in the bus- he, uh, was getting ready-"

"BUMPER! I'm coming!" Fat Amy shouted while running out the screen door. Both Beca and Jesse cringed at the Aussie's voice level, but figured it wouldn't do any harm.

"Uhm, okay, well... Bellas, we have news for you," Beca stated. The Bellas looked up, eyeing Beca. Beca cleared her throat, playing with her hands. "So uh, there's kinda a walker horde on its way, and we have to go. Now." Aubrey was the first to speak up.

"There is no way in hell I am leaving my lodge."

Beca groaned. "Aubrey, c'mon. If we stick around here, we're all going to die."

"Beca is right. Aubrey I don't- we don't want you to die here," Stacie urged.

"Why can't we just wait it out? I mean, we could hide until they pass," Emily butted in. Jesse scoffed, which made Emily's embrace on Benji tighter.

"Are you kidding? They'd sniff you out in seconds!" Jesse exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Emily whimpered, which made Benji glare at Jesse. The lead treble cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"Wait, they can smell you? What the hell?" Beca said.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious. That's how they can tell apart from humans and screechers," Jesse explained. Beca turned to Aubrey.

"Did you know about this?" Beca asked. Aubrey shook her head.

"This is new information," the blonde said.

"We don't have time to talk about this," Jesse spoke. "We need to leave, now."

"Jesse's right," Beca agreed. "Everyone, gather your stuff and go to the buses."

"If we were to leave," Aubrey said, "Where would we go?"

"My cousin has a camp in Minnesota-"

"Minnesota? Are you crazy?!" Aubrey yelled.

"It's safer, trust me. The screechers will slow down in the winter, and plus, the camp is pretty secure. If we go, we'll be livin' our lives normally-"

"Nothing is normal anymore, Jesse," Aubrey muttered. Aubrey frowned, crossing her arms, then replied, "Fine. Fine, whatever." Aubrey wasn't sure if it was for Stacie's pleading eyes, or Stacie in general, or if it were for the sake of the Bellas. A part of Aubrey knew the answer, and another part of her denied it.

The Bellas sighed of relief, and Aubrey rolled her eyes, standing up. Jesse smiled. "Good, good. Let's leave. Now," Jesse said. And with that, the lead treble went out the front door, being followed by the rest of the Bellas. Well, except for Chloe, Beca, and Aubrey. Chloe and Beca eyed each other awkwardly as Aubrey pinched her brows, sensing a sexual tension. The blonde cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow. The blonde rolled her eyes once again.

"I'm just gonna go get my bags. I'll be out in a bit," Aubrey told. Both the redhead and brunette nodded. The blonde left the pair, shaking her head as she left.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked as the blonde left. Chloe thought for a moment.

"Define 'okay'," the redhead said.

"I mean, are you okay with all of this?"

"If it's safer in Minnesota... then I-I'm fine," Chloe quietly answered. "I'm fine...," Chloe repeated, closing her eyes tightly. Beca frowned. The brunette stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist.

"Don't worry," Beca cooed. "You got the badass Beca Mitchell protecting you."

Chloe wanted to shake her head, she wanted to say, _No, Beca, that's not it,_ but the redhead held it in. "I just... really miss my family." It wasn't a lie, Chloe did miss her family, but that wasn't the entire reason as to why she felt so hurt.

"I-... me too," Beca quietly confessed. The redhead leaned her head into the brunette''s shoulders. "They're going to be okay, alright, Chlo?"

Chloe nodded her head, though she didn't believe it. "Okay," Chloe whispered. The two pulled away as soon they heard familiar cough.

"Am I interrupting something?" Aubrey asked, a backpack slung over her shoulder. Beca's eyes widened in size.

"What? Dude, no."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's get out of here," the blonde said. Aubrey walked passed the flustered two, rolling her eyes once again.

Both Beca and Chloe glanced at each other, both of their faces flushed in embarrassment.

"I- uh, we, um, we should get going," Beca awkwardly stammered, placing a hand on the back of her own neck. Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, we should do that," Chloe replied. Beca gestured toward the door, letting Chloe go first. The redhead exited the lodge, and Beca followed suit. The Trebles and Bellas were waiting outside, their eyes wide. Once Chloe and Beca had gotten close enough, they understood why the groups were waiting outside.

The Treble's bus was shaking rather violently, weird horse-like noises emitted the air. Beca stopped, her facial expression turning into a disgusted one. Chloe gaped. Some Trebles and Bellas were snickering, and some looked like they were about to faint. Like Emily for example, the poor girl looked like she was going to vomit.

"Oh my god," Beca murmured. Stacie smirked, turning her head to wiggle her eyebrows at Aubrey. The blonde happened to be staring at Stacie when the taller brunette turned her head. Aubrey's cheeks reddened. "Seriously? Is no one going to stop them?" Beca asked.

Everyone stared at Beca, and the shorter brunette assumed the answer was a no. Beca groaned. "Alright then, fine," Beca grumbled. The brunette reluctantly stepped forward towards the Treble's bus, balling her fists. With her balled fists, she had hit the side of the Treble's bus a couple of times, then shouted, "Amy! We have to go, like now!"

The bus had stopped shaking, thankfully, and after a couple moments of silence, the Aussie spoke.

"Oh uh... Yeah! Okay!" Amy called back. Soon after, the Aussie was stumbling to get out of the treble bus. Amy gave the Bellas a nervous laugh. Beca crossed her arms in disapproval, and the others stared. What startled them out of their shock and disbelief was the ear-piercing screech that filled the quiet morning air. Jesse frowned.

"Beca, they're close," Jesse warned. Beca nodded. "Just follow us."

"What if we need to make a stop?" Beca asked. Jesse raised a finger, then used his spare hand to fish some thing out of his back pocket. Pulling out a police walkie talkie, he grinned from ear to ear. Beca rolled her eyes, taking the yellow device from his hand.

"You're such a nerd," Beca laughed. Jesse shrugged. Behind Beca, Chloe crossed her arms, a frown curving her face. The short brunette didn't notice though. Beca lightly punched Jesse's arm, causing the lead Treble to chuckle.

"If any of you guys need anything, use your talkie," Jesse advised.

"Right," the brunette answered.

"If you guys are done talking, we should go," Aubrey said. Jesse and Beca both nodded, fist bumping each other like it was a normal thing to do, and Chloe questioned their goodbye, wondering why they didn't kiss, or even hug.

Benji and Emily both hugged each other goodbye like it was for the last time, and Amy shouted an 'I love you' to Bumper, receiving a muffled 'I love you too'. The Bellas (including Aubrey) hopped on their bus, while the Trebles did the same. Amy got into her usual spot, the drivers seat, and the Bellas got into their previous seats. Amy waited for the Trebles to pull out of their spot before starting the bus up. Amy followed the other bus out, exiting the parking lot.

Stacie went ahead and seated herself next to Aubrey, smiling. Aubrey, however, was frowning.

"What's wrong, Bree?" Stacie asked, putting a comforting hand on the blonde's lap.

"What's _wrong_? My Lodge is going to get destroyed by a horde," Aubrey muttered.

"At least you're alive, you know," Stacie said. Aubrey shook her head.

"I'd rather go down with my Lodge, too."

"Don't say that!" Stacie gasped, swatting Aubrey's arm. Aubrey shrugged. "I- I wouldn't want that...," Stacie murmured quietly. The blonde tilted her head.

"What?"

"I wouldn't want you stuck there," Stacie stated. "I'm... I'm glad you're here, Bree."

Aubrey could feel her cheeks grow a shade of red. "Thanks, Stace."

"No problem," Stacie said. The two of them didn't say anything to each other after that, they just fell into a comfortable silence. Over at Beca and Chloe's seat, though...

"Batman would totally win a fight against Superman, Chlo, don't even try to deny it," Beca said, earning a playful glare from Chloe.

"No way," Chloe argued, a smile forming on her face. "Superman has powers, unlike Batman."

"So? Batman could just buy kryptonite with all the money he has. That would make Superman weak," Beca returned, smirking lightly.

"Where would he get the kryptonite though, huh?"

Beca thought before answering, "Ebay!"

The two laughed, leaning against each others arms. The laughter died, and the two were still leaning on each other for support.

"Why Ebay?" Chloe asked.

"You don't know what you can find on Ebay," Beca answered honestly.

"How would you know that?" Chloe interrogated.

"Weird childhood," Beca simply replied. They both smiled. There was a pause before Beca's face fell into a serious one, and then asked,

"How do you feel about this, Chlo? Going up north, not knowing what you can find?"

Chloe sighed. "I answered this earlier, Becs. I'm fine with all of this-"

"Chlo. Are you really okay?" Beca had cut off. Chloe didn't answer immediately, the redhead only thought.

"I'm scared, of course, but if it means getting to somewhere safe... where nobody can hurt you, then yeah, I'm fine with it. It's our new beginning, right?" Chloe responded. Beca had let the words sink in. _New beginning_ , Beca repeated to herself.

"You're right," Beca said. "It is our new beginning."

Chloe only smiled.

* * *

The sun had just met the horizon line when they neared Georgia's border. Jesse would call in to make sure the girls were doing alright, and whenever the lead Treble did so, Chloe would cringe and turn away. It's not like Chloe didn't _like_ Jesse, the redhead just didn't like the fact that Jesse got to initiate things with Beca, like kissing. What Chloe didn't know, though, was that Jesse and Beca broke up right before their vacation. Beca had yet to tell Chloe, in fact, the brunette was going to tell her when they first got onto the road, but an apocalypse got into the way of things. Now, Beca has forgotten all about it, leaving Chloe in a pit of despair.

Both the Trebles and Bellas were doing fine. Well, until now. The bus abruptly started to move as if it were on a path of rocks.

"What the hell?" Aubrey murmured. The blonde didn't realize she was holding onto Stacie's arm, but the tall brunette didn't seem to mind.

"Another one of 'em scary faces must've jumped outta no where, I think I hit him," Amy explained, clutching onto the wheel tightly.

"It's probably stuck under the goddamn tires," Beca groaned.

"Could you, you know, maybe-"

"Fine," Beca said. The brunette grabbed her talkie from her pocket and lifted it do it was to her mouth, pushing a button so she could be heard. "Hey, uh, we need to stop,"

"Is everyone okay?" Jesse asked, concern lacing his words.

"Yeah. A screecher, or whatever you call it, got stuck under our bus."

"Oh. Well, stay safe. We're going to be waiting at the border," Jesse replied.

"We'll be there in a bit."

"Be careful."

"I know, I know," Beca replied. And with that, the brunette pocketed the talkie, reaching out for back pocket to see if her gun was there. Sure enough, it was. A hand reached out to Beca's shoulder, and when Beca turned, she was met with bright blue eyes that made her stomach turn.

"Stay safe," Chloe whispered. Beca grinned.

"Always," the brunette promised. Beca stood up from her seat, reaching the exit of the bus. She hopped off, her shoes meeting concrete ground. The brunette made her way over to the front of the bus, getting on all fours to check under. There was limb on top of the top left tire, making Beca cringe. Reluctantly, Beca grabbed the limb and threw it to the side, muttering _ew, ew, ew,_ as she touched it.

Footsteps. The brunette's reaction was fast, her hand met with her loaded pistol, aiming it at the person who dared to walk towards the tiny brunette. The person, most likely a man, held a pistol too, a black ski mask over his face.

"Drop the gun," he growled, cocking his pistol. Beca scoffed, though she was internally screaming. The brunette's insides were freaking out.

"Sure, do you want me to give you my supplies too?" Beca snarled back sarcastically. The man seemed to be taken aback, not because of the last comment, but of something else. The person lowered his gun. Beca raised an eyebrow. The man reached for his ski mask, taking it off, revealing a familiar face. Beca gasped.

"I knew your voice sounded familiar!" The man exclaimed. Beca's eyes grew in size at the familiar British accent.

"Luke?" the brunette said.

"Yep," Luke answered. Beca sighed of relief, lowered her gun.

"Dude! You scared the shit out of me!" Beca said, smiling once she realized that the man was her former boss.

"Sorry 'bout that," Luke apologized. Questions raced through the brunette's mind.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked. Luke grinned.

"I decided to get out of Barden, so I ended up here. That place got run down by the... uh, I haven't came up with a name for it yet," Luke answered.

"Screechers?" Beca said, thinking of the name Jesse gave them.

"Yeah, yeah, if that's what you call it," Luke nodded. There was a pause in the air, each one of them awkwardly staring at each other, not knowing what to do. The brunette assumed that if she kept the group waiting, one of them would be bound to check on her, so she broke the silence and cleared her throat.

"Well, uh-"

"Please take me with you," Luke suddenly begged.

"...What?"

"I've been on the run for days. This cannibalistic group- they're looking for me. Please, just take me with you."

"I- uh..., yeah, sure, okay?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, man, thank you!" Luke gushed, spreading his arms for a hug. Beca would've been enveloped in a bone crushing hug if she didn't back away.

"No," Beca shook her head, raising her hands so it was chest-leveled.

"Oh, sorry Becky," Luke said.

"It's Beca," the brunette corrected.

"Right, sorry Becky," Luke repeated, not changing 'Becky' to 'Beca'. Beca's lips curved into a frown.

In the bus, Chloe squinted, looking at the stranger and then Beca. The stranger seemed harmless, but Chloe couldn't trust anyone now that they were in an apocalypse. When the stranger pointed the gun at Beca, Chloe was about to burst out of the bus and save the shorter brunette's ass, but when they both lowered their gun, Chloe stopped herself from doing so.

The stranger and Beca walked towards the bus. Chloe's body tensed, and the Bellas were just as weary. When they got onto the vehicle, Beca introduced the man.

"So, um, this is Luke. My former boss."

Luke raised a hand as a greeting. "Hey."

Amy eyed Luke, looking him up and down. "Well aren't you just a beef cake," the Aussie said. Luke shrugged.

"I get that a lot," Luke said. The man ran a hand through his blonde hair, then nodded to the rest of the group. Without further words, he went ahead and seated himself in an empty seat around the back. Beca tightly smiled, taking her seat next to Chloe.

"Let's go," the brunette called over to Amy, who hummed, then drove away.

* * *

They didn't know what time it was. Their devices were dead, except for a walkie talkie, but that unfortunately didn't have a clock built into it. All they knew was that it was night time, since the moon and stars were out. It was the only source of light, besides the Bellas' and Treble's headlights.

When they reached the border of Georgia where the Trebles were waiting, Luke insisted on riding with the Trebles, and the Bellas didn't have a problem with that. Amy thought that it would be good thing, because it would be hard to stay faithful to her boyfriend if the piece of 'man candy' stayed on their bus.

Chloe passed out onto Beca's shoulder from exhaustion, but the brunette didn't mind. The weight on her shoulder caused by the redhead was comforting. Yawning, Beca laid her head on top of Chloe's, easily finding a comfortable position. The brunette felt tired, but for some odd reason, she couldn't make her body shut down. So instead, the brunette looked out the window, admiring the trees that were passing by.

Beca missed the old world. Where everything was undead-free. Where Beca didn't have to worry 24/7 about everyone, and where she didn't have to worry about people getting bit. It stressed her out, thinking about this new future, and how they would survive. Beca wished she knew what the cause of this sudden deadly epidemic was, and if there was a... cure.

 _A cure_ , the brunette thought to herself. _What if there was-_

Her thinking was cut off by the screeching of brakes, and then an abrupt stop. The stop sent the Bellas off there seats, crashing into the seats in front of them. Beca landed face first on the seat in front of her, while Chloe broke her crash by bumping her head with Beca's back.

"Fuck," Beca swore under her breath. She pushed herself up with the help of Chloe, then turned her head to shoot a glare at Fat Amy. A human groan could be heard from the back. The brunette made sure Chloe was alright before saying, "What's the excuse this time, Amy?"

"The Trebles stopped. Wait, hang on, Jesse's getting out." Amy squinted her eyes to get a better look of the Treble. His hands were in the air.

"What? Why?" Beca demanded, peaking through the aisle to get a better look.

"Hell if I know," Amy responded. Beca knitted her brows then pulled out her talkie, pressing a button.

"Jess?" Beca spoke into the device. No reply. "Jesse, don't play. Answer me." There was still no reply, which worried the brunette. "Oh my god," Beca murmured. "Jesse?! Seriously, answer!"

"I want her and all of your friends to step out of the vehicle," an unfamiliar man's voice ordered. It wasn't Jesse's voice. Beca's face paled.

"No, man don't do this-"

Now that, that was Jesse's voice.

"I said quiet!" the man's voice barked. "Get on your knees."

"Who's that?" Chloe whispered. Beca shook her head.

"If they don't come out, I'm going to have to get them out myself," the man growled.

Beca looked at Chloe, and for the first time, the brunette showed fear. Beca's been scared all along, but managed to hide it. Now though, the brunette couldn't hide the fear.

"What do we do?" Chloe asked in a hushed voice.

"Amy, step on it!" Beca shouted.

"I can't just leave my Bumper here!" Amy responded.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Beca swore, running her hands through her hair. After a brief moment of swearing, Beca decided the stand up. "I'm so dead," the brunette muttered.

"What? Beca, what are you doing?" Chloe asked. Beca didn't respond to the redhead. Beca only jogged to the back, grabbing some ammo for her Glock 17. Aubrey looked at Beca in confusion.

"Beca, what's going on?" Aubrey questioned. Beca ignored the blonde and continued to walk to the front. "Beca!"

"Oh my god, is she getting out?" Chloe asked herself. Though it was to herself, CR replied.

"That bitch is getting out."

"Oh no," Chloe said, standing up herself. Beca turned her head so it was facing Chloe's.

"Stay here," the brunette commanded, her voice so stern and serious, that Chloe almost didn't recognize it. Before Chloe could protest, Beca jumped off the bus and sprinted to the front of the Treble's front right wheel, crouching. She peaked in the Treble's bus door and met eyes with a frightened Benji, along with other frightened Trebles. Beca got closer to the voice.

"You don't need to go over there- _umph_!" The sound of Jesse's voice and a punch could be heard. Coughing was next.

"Don't tell me what to do," the man who was on the talkie snarled. Beca glanced over the bus, seeing a small red truck parked in front of them, Jesse on his knees breathing heavily, and a man. The man wore a camouflaged jacket, khakis, and a sports hat. The brunette ducked her head again. Her hands were shaking.

"What do you want from us?!" Jesse heaved. Beca listened intently.

"One. I want to know where the hell Luke is," The man roughly said. "Two. I want everyone out of the buses."

"I don't know who Luke is!" Jesse lied.

"Wrong answer." Another punch. "Now, if I go search your bus, or the bus behind you, will I, or will I not find Luke?"

Jesse hesitated before replying. "You're not going to find him anywhere!" Another punch. It was more meaty, more hard. It made Beca cringe. Jesse coughed.

"You're making this very, very difficult," the man sighed. Beca peaked over again, and this time, she saw the man holding up a pistol next to Jesse's temple. Jesse's panicked eyes met with Beca's. Jesse started shaking his head.

"Don't do this, man," Jesse pleaded.

"After I pull this trigger, I am going to search your buses. And If I find Luke, I kill everyone. Now, this doesn't have to happen if you just tell me where Luke is."

"I'm telling you, I don't know where he is!"

"You have three seconds."

"I don't even know who he is!" Jesse looked like he was on the verge of tears. Beca had her eyes wide. _What do I do?! Oh my god. Oh my god_ , The brunette thought. Before Beca knew it, she pointed her gun so it was aiming at the stranger. The man, though, didn't notice. His attention was on Jesse.

"One," the man counted. Jesse whimpered. "Two." Beca watched as the man's finger rested on the trigger. "Three," he growled. The brunette closed her eyes. Beca heard the gunshot, but it didn't come from the man's pistol. No. Jesse wasn't the one to fall. Beca opened her eyes, seeing smoke come out of her Glock 17. The stranger fell to his knees, clutching onto his chest. The gun that was in his hand escaped his grip.

"Oh my god," Beca whispered. Jesse got up from his last position, kicking the man's stomach, making him cough. Jesse's fists were thrown up in the air, a grin displayed on his face, though it had hurt because of the new bruises.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Jesse exclaimed, motioning for a high-five. Beca only stared at the half-dead man. The man coughed again before speaking.

"You," his voice was hoarse, "made a very big mistake, girlie." His teeth were clenched. Beca crouched down so she could see the man properly.

"Who the hell are you?" Beca asked.

"A very important man." He started chuckling hysterically. "They heard the gunshot," he growled. "And when they find me here, dead, they will make it their number one priority to hunt you down and kill you."

Beca scoffed, "Sure."

Jesse bent down to pick up the man's pistol, dusting it off. The lead Treble checked to see if it was loaded, and when it was, he pocketed it. When Jesse pocketed the firearm, he looked off into the narrow road, seeing two headlights. It was far away, but it could be seen. He tugged on Beca's arm, and she got up, looking off where Jesse had pointed. Her breath caught.

"That must be them...," the man sneered.

"Shit, Jesse."

"Let's go. I'll talk to Luke."

"What are we going to do with him?" Beca asked, pointing at the man.

"Leave him! C'mon Beca, now!"

"Oh my god, okay." Both Jesse and Beca ran back to their buses. The brunette nearly tripped as she sprinted back to the Bellas' Bus. Beca took the bus steps two at a time, and looked at Amy with wide eyes. "Go, go, go!"

Each person on the bus stared at Beca in confusion. Amy closed the bus door, stepping on the gas pedal. The Aussie waited for the Trebles to speed away before going. "Why're they goin' so fast?" Amy asked.

Beca clutched onto the back of Amy's seat. "We may or may not be getting followed."

Chloe was the first to respond. "What the hell, Beca? What happened? What is going on?!"

All Bellas had the same questions written on their faces. Before Beca could answer, Jesse spoke from the talkie, making the agitated brunette jump.

"Are they behind us?"

"Who's behind us? Beca!" Chloe said. Beca once again ignored the redhead, leaving Chloe hurt. The brunette walked towards the back of the bus, looking out the bus's emergency exit. Oddly, she saw no lights like last times. Beca held the talkie up to her mouth.

"No one's behind us...," Beca murmured into the talkie.

"What do you mean?" Jesse questioned.

"There's no headlights." Beca ignored the murmurs of worry, waiting for Jesse to respond.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know!" Beca narrowed her eyes. "It's too hard to see."

Jesse worriedly groaned. "C'mon, Bec, look harder!"

"I am looking harder!" Beca bit back.

"Alright," Aubrey interrupted, standing up so she could face Beca. "What is going on!?"

"Explain it to them, Bec," Jesse said. Beca slid her hand down her face.

"Luke was involved with bad people," Beca explained. "Those bad people want Luke back."

"Okay, and?" Aubrey questioned.

"This man, most likely from Luke's other group, stopped us," Beca took a breath before continuing. "To sum it up, he was going to kill Jesse, so I... I shot him." Beca's eyes showed guilt. "And now, I think they're after us."

The group gasped. Beca was quick to respond to the group's worry. "But it's okay, I don't think they're behind us so-"

"We should have never let Luke in our group in the first place!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"Hey, he looked helpless. I couldn't just leave him out there," Beca reasoned.

"Well, because of your poor decision, our whole group is in danger," Aubrey bitterly said.

"Aubrey," Chloe warned. Aubrey closed her eyes and frustratingly sighed. "We're not going to get anywhere if you two keep fighting!" Chloe said. Beca nodded her head.

"Chlo's right, Bree," Beca agreed. "I'm sorry that I took Luke with us, but I couldn't just leave him out there. He'd die."

"You killed a person, for God's sake Beca. If you can do that, you can leave a person," Aubrey countered.

"Jesse was going to die if I didn't do anything!"

Aubrey didn't reply, and Beca was fine with that. The brunette really didn't need this. She didn't need all this arguing, or constant snarky remarks from the blonde. Don't get the brunette wrong, she loves Aubrey like a sister, but all this arguing will probably get them killed.

Beca turned her head once more, looking out the bus emergency exit again. The brunette really wasn't expecting any one to be following them, she thought they were off the hook, but when two glowing yellow dots could be seen from a distance, she knew she was wrong.

"Fucking hell," the brunette murmured.

* * *

 ** _Oh my god_. I didn't expect chapter 4 to end like this, but whatever. And OH MY GOD. Thank you all to everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed and have read. It really warms my heart.**

 **Apologies for any mistakes besides grammar errors. I am an inexperienced write, so yeah. I love you all. Until next time, my beautiful nerds. ^~^**


End file.
